Escape from Blood
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: A take on Solomon's death during the events of Episode 47... How he felt, and what actually motivated him to kill Amshell instead... This is a tribute to the Chevalier Solomon Goldsmith, the man who risked it all for one word: Love. ONESHOT, and pls RnR!
1. Escape from Blood

Fire… Blood… That was what Solomon Goldsmith felt when the blade of the woman he loved cut his shoulder. He could immediately feel its effects on his body. Every single particle of his body had started to react to the foreign poison that was Saya's blood. It was… ironic, the way he would end… But James was still standing, and he had no time to reminisce on his life. By then, he had greatly weakened, with his injuries that he gained from Diva still fresh and not fully-healed, the lacking of blood catching the very air he breathed. Even his attacks against James seemed like an all-too feeble attempt. The man he once called his brother in arms merely flicked him away like a persistent bird that knew not the danger it faced, sending him flying towards a nearby wall.

"Solomon…" Saya called, trying to stop herself from collapsing. It was the most beautiful sound that he had heard in his entire life… Nay, she was no longer the insecure, confused girl she had been when he first met her in Lycee in her current awakening. She was now the warrior he had always known her to be. She was determined, she was strong. She had those who loved her, and those who protected her, and he wanted her to be happy. Whether or not she loved him, it no longer mattered to him. What mattered was that he loved _her._ He too, called her name softly, as James moved in for the kill. Damn it, with all his strength, why couldn't he be able to protect the one woman he loved?

Pain… Pain coursed through every single particle of his body. He could no longer move, but still, he had to. Out of a sudden, he saw James frozen in his steps, his whole body cracking, with red lines all over. "Thorn…" the young Schiff named Lulu murmured, and all of them looked into the sky. Haji was already airborne, with Saya in his arms, her katana ready to pierce James' cranium. Before long, the deed was done, and James started to collapse, with the weapon deeply embedded in the center of his forehead. "It must be Moses and the rest… Even in death, they are still protecting us"

Whatever it was, Solomon Goldsmith was grateful that Saya was safe. Now that his death was so near, it meant so much to him. Uttering an old Jewish prayer in his mind as he walked towards Saya, he knelt before her and kissed her hand. "If you need me, please, call my name" _Even though you may never do so, Saya, please remember me. Remember that I love you…_ Those words he wanted to say, but he knew that he could not. Such a stubborn woman his Saya was… He smiled at her, one last time, and walked away. He did not want to see the expression on her face should he die in front of her. It would be better that she did not know of his fate at all.

The Queen he could never have called his name once more, but he pretended that he could not hear her. Instead, he disappeared into one of the dark alleyways of the neighborhood. Walking along a fence, he was succumbed by the burning pain that was slowly consuming him. So, this was how Carl had felt, how young, young Riku had felt, and James had felt… How a Chevalier felt when the blood of the other Queen penetrates his system… He thought that he could overcome that pain, but he lost the battle, and was forced to lean on a high fence. No longer could he be able to protect Saya, the woman he had loved since many, many decades ago… But he had still one consolation prize left. Diva was still alive.

_Why, tell my why, of all my Chevaliers, it had to be you to love Saya Nee-sama? _Diva had whispered to him just seconds before she attacked him. He did not know how heartbroken she was to find that he loved another, but it meant little now. As proud as he was to have served as Diva's Chevalier, he found that he had found something far sweeter and more fragrant. Instinct or no, he loved Saya, and that was the truth. It was for Diva's good as well, that he strayed from his path, that she had died. He had seen through Amshell's plans, and he knew that his brother would stop at nothing to continue his experimentation on Diva. Things would be worse if Amshell got his hands on Diva's children…

"A little more, just a little more" he told himself, after tearing at his clothes to see how the crystallization process on his body progressed. Now, his entire shoulder was like a white, cracked stone. He could not care less. He had to kill Diva, as repayment for her blood, and for Saya's happiness. Soon, he felt a very familiar presence. A single presence that exuded power and control. Amshell Goldsmith, the man that was his brother, as a Chevalier, and as part of his family.

He did not have a look of approval on his face. "You are pathetic, Solomon Goldsmith", Amshell said. For the first time in his life, he looked upon his _brother_ with hatred. This man… it was _he_ that proposed to Joel Goldschmidt I that they used Diva as a control experiment, it was _he_ that convinced Diva to take revenge on the humans, it was _he_ that created the Schiff and caused their suffering, It was _he_ that engineered the base-level Chiropterans to be used by the US military… The ending of his life, would also mean the ending of the conflict that would come, he was sure of it. Nathan, Nathan could take care of Diva. Solomon readied his blade arm, and charged at Amshell.

Even if it were him only, it would be worth it… It would end _everything_…

But, not even Heaven was on his side. His blade-arm shattered into thousands of pieces the moment he touched Amshell. Kneeling, and accepting defeat, he said, "Forgive me, Saya…" He felt lucky, that he had lived so long to serve a woman as intriguing and beautiful as Diva. He felt honored, to have fought alongside his fellow Chevaliers protecting Diva. He felt blessed, to have loved the woman, the warrior, known as Otonashi Saya.

Love... Irony… Honor… Those were the words that were to be used to describe Solomon Goldsmith. He risked everything for the woman he loved, and now, he was at peace…


	2. Trailer

Never fear who you truly are.

Solomon: I want to show you that we are miracles of this world.

You are the greatest warrior

(Saya charges towards hordes of Chiropterans)

Let those that love you drive your courage.

Kai: Saya! (Shoots one of the Corpse Corps down)

Haji: (Blocks Jame's spikes from Saya using his own body)

Solomon: (Cuts of Karl's arm while Karl drinks Saya's blood)

They want you to live.

Kai: Live today to smile tomorrow. There's no point in dying, Saya.

Solomon: I have given up everything to be with you.Be my bride.

Haji: Saya is the reason of my existence.

Embrace his love, and embrace your own life.

Solomon: Do you know that the land can glow like a rainbow, and the sea can be tinted with red? There are so many miracles that you have not seen, and I wish to see them with you.

Saya: Are you not Diva's Chevalier?

Solomon: But before that I am a man who loves you.

(Solomon kisses Saya)

Vangeance cannot end with vangeance.

Diva: Nee-sama, I know that you want to kill me. (Kneels to Saya) But spare my daughters. They are my only family next to you.

Nathan: If you can bring yourself to kill your own sister, can you bring yourself to kill her innocent daughters as well?

For he was the one who caused all your pain.

Solomon: Amshell Nii-san has planned to use Diva's daughters as the leaders of the Corpse Corps to destroy the human race,  
raised away from their own mother.

Diva: Amshell, was the one who whispered into my ear to kill Joel I...

Nathan: If you want peace to come between us, we must stop Amshell.

James: You have planned to use Diva all along!

Peace must come before the final battle is fought.

Saya: Diva, let's call a truce. We won't hurt each other ever again.

Diva: (Smiles and hugs Saya)

Amshell: I despise you, Saya. If it were not for you, Diva would still be only mine!

For the sake of your children, you will fight.

Solomon: I shall fight next to you for a future that our children will be proud of.

Joel VI: As penance for what my ancestor has done to you, Diva, will you accept me as the surrogate father of your children?

For the love of Blood, you must live.

(Saya and Diva charges at Amshell and rips out his heart)

For the future, you must survive.

(Four little girls play together on a meadow filled with flowers, watched by Saya, Diva, Haji and Joel)

This is the sort-of preview for my new fic, For the Love of Blood. Pls review to tell me if you liked this. 


End file.
